Who Knew
by sourpunch45
Summary: What if Elizabeth knew that Will was the right one for her but acted against it with Jack because Will couldn't be with her? What if Will came back and told her he loved her? What if Will was with Tia Dalma before Elizabeth? E/OC's, W/E, W/T, E/J, J/T R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a pretty AU fic but I think it still respects the personalities of the characters. Read and Review! All of the main characters except Elizabeth appear in the next chapter this one is basically about Elizabeth and OC's.

Elizabeth Swann did not need a man. She was perfectly fine without one. She had enough experience with them to know that. She sat at the pier of Tortuga reflecting on it. How was it that if she didn't need a man that they kept popping into her life? And how come she was falling for a man that clearly had no interest? Elizabeth had had her heart broken enough times that she was considered rather kind of a man eater in Tortuga. She got what she needed from men and other women were left to clean up the mess. She was alone in the world. Her father, the Governor, had his own things to do and was caught up in his own little world. When Elizabeth had been just a young woman, her grandparents had passed away. They left her with no claim to any love. So she had tried to get it from men. Obviously it hadn't worked and she had been hurt beyond repair. She had learned to lean on herself for everything she needed. And so she sat there wondering was she ever going to be able to drop her man eater habits if she did find the right man? Let's reflect on her past relationships…

XXXX

First there was Andrew. They had met through a mutual friend at the Boar's Head pub. They had run into each other, looked into each other's eyes and they decided to start a relationship. It was great at first. He was everything she had ever wanted. Too bad he was on his best behavior. Two months into their relationship, Elizabeth began to realize that he was not all he had seemed to be. Andrew would manipulate her emotionally and was cheating on her with her best friend Erica. Elizabeth spent three more months trying to piece the relationship back together. Andrew was not having it. So she ended it. Within the next week she realized the mistake she thought she had made and tried to get Andrew back. Again, he was not having it. So she began to go out to the pubs with Abigail, her new best friend. Abigail was a bit of a man eater herself. Sleeping with anyone and everyone, she knew every man in Tortuga. When Andrew realized that Elizabeth was moving on, he lost control. Threatening her one night with his sword, he made one big mistake. He didn't realize that Elizabeth had moved on to bigger and better things. He lost the sword duel and went on his way never speaking to Elizabeth again.

XXXXX

Next there was Bram. He was nice enough. He seemed to be exactly what Elizabeth needed. Caring, nice, funny, there whenever she needed him. Of course she had met him through Abigail which wasn't too good of a sign but she went with it anyway. Elizabeth and Bram got to know each other for awhile. Bram had just gotten out of a very serious relationship but again Elizabeth ignored the warning signs. Bram was more advanced than she was and wanted to get more physical than she was ready for. But she gave everything to Bram. They were together for awhile afterward. Elizabeth began to believe that perhaps he could be the one. The life he led was so impressive. He took her to the most impressive pubs and sailing on the highs seas in all the best boats. He seemed to know everything about the world and made her believe she was special. Little did she know he was having contact with the ex. Soon, she found herself deserted at a random pub, left to her own devices. She went home and told the Governor everything. He was very angry but understanding. And thus she returned to her quest to find the perfect man.

XXXX

The last guy was John. She met him one day while sunning in the town square. He struck up a conversation and seemed quite interesting. She invited him back to her garden for tea and they continued to converse. She found herself telling him everything. John listened and seemed to understand. He was a man who seemed not to want anything but friendship from him. She found herself asking him to come back day after day. John became Elizabeth's best friend. She began to form romantic feelings for him and him for her. They would kiss every time he came by for afternoon tea and one afternoon she found herself inviting him back up to her room. This continued three times before John put a stop to it. He still came back for afternoon tea but everything else stopped. When she questioned him on what had changed he told her that she was too young and he didn't start relationships with women that he had feelings for. With the experience she now had, Elizabeth thought this was a great thing from a man. However, their relationship had not progressed at all form that point. It left her wondering did he want anything more than friendship? And if so could she learn to have only that with him? Elizabeth continued to sit at the pier pondering that. Was he just using her? Should she just count her losses, keep him as a friend and move on? She honestly had no idea. Looking up at the town clock tower she suddenly realized that she was supposed to have reported home an hour ago. Gathering her skirts and standing up in a rush to hurry home, she didn't see the young woman walking by. She stumbled into the young woman.

"Oh my I am so sorry!", Elizabeth proclaimed

"It is perfectly fine I realized that you were in a hurry", the woman smiled.

"Oh yes I running late getting home".

"I hate to keep you but I would love to get to know you. I couldn't help but noticing the intense look on your face as you looked out at sea".

"Yes the sea has a certain calling for me. I was thinking about the past again".

"Well I would love to be able to talk to you. Would you like to meet me back here at the same time tomorrow?"

"I would love that! Allow me to introduce myself I am Elizabeth Swann".

"Ahh the Governor's daughter I see. I am Anabelle. I hope you won't mind if I bring some friends tomorrow".

"No that is completely fine! I apologize but I must hurry. I will see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth Swann hurried home unaware that what the next day had to bring would completely change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you guys like the story so far!! It gets much more interesting this chapter. I apologize in getting the port wrong it wasn't Tortuga it was Port Royal! Read and Review!

Elizabeth awoke when her maids drew the curtains and let the sunlight in. Elizabeth remembered that she had made plans in the town square the day before. She told her maids about it and they hurried to help her get ready. She got a carriage ride down to the square and noticed Anabelle with two dashing young men. One looked like a town worker and the other looked suspiciously like a pirate. She smiled and walked down to greet them.

"Elizabeth!", Anabelle shouted and waved.

"She's beautiful", the worker murmured.

"She's as hot as my ship", the pirate said

Elizabeth reached them, "Hello", she greeted.

"Elizabeth this is Will and Jack", Anabelle motioned to the worker then the pirate.

"Pleasure", Will kissed her hand.

"Hello darling", Jack murmured.

Jack, Will, and Anabelle began walking towards some rocks. Elizabeth followed. She saw Jack taking out a pipe. It was something she was quite used to from her past as a rebel. She joined them on the rocks and smiled. She could already tell they would be great friends. They each took a puff of the pipe and kept it passed around. They discussed how it was that she was the governor's daughter. She discovered that Will was a blacksmith, Anabelle was a waitress in a local pub and Jack was indeed a pirate. He seemed awfully nice for a pirate. He explained that he was "in fact not the average pirate". They started towards the forest. Elizabeth once again followed. They climbed up a tree and although it wasn't very lady like Elizabeth gathered her skirts and followed. There, Jack whipped out a bottle of rum. They all enjoyed the feeling of the amber burning trails down their throats. Elizabeth could feel Will's eyes on her. She felt a rush inside her heart.

"Alas I have not had a woman in a very long time", Jack said.

"And we need to know this because?", Anabelle giggled.

"Just thought I might mention it to the group".

"Well I feel your pain buddy", Will grinned.

"Well would we all enjoy going back to my house", Elizabeth said uncomfortable. They had such an easy dynamic. Something that she was not yet involved in.

"Sure lead the way", Will said.

Elizabeth lead them through the forest and the rest of town. They finally reached her house and she kept going knowing they would be speculating her house. It was after all a governor's home. She opened up the gate to let them in and her maids came running.

"Missus what can we do for you and your uhhh company?".

"Please bring us some tea and crumpets we will be having them in the garden".

She led them to the two tables in the garden they were both had two seats. Elizabeth had noticed that Anabelle and Jack had quite the connection and wasn't surprised when they chose to share a table. She settled herself at the other one with Will.

"So Will tell me about yourself", Elizabeth said.

"Well I am a blacksmith and am a generally good man I like to think. I work under Master Brown".

"Ahh Master Brown Father has had him make many a sword".

"Oh yes I know your Father gives us very good business. So tell me about yourself Elizabeth".

"Well I am a governor's daughter. I am a lonely governor's daughter I will admit. I mostly spend time in my own company. I have had my heart broken many a time so I am fiercely independent because of that".

"Well that's a good thing I admire that I have had my heart broken many a time as well".

They just sat there for awhile and Elizabeth felt a very strong connection to Will. So it came time to the dreaded question.

"So do you have a woman William?"

"Yes I do her name is Tia Dalma".

Elizabeth's heart fell. Well she supposed she should have known that a good looking respectable man should be taken.

"And do you have a man Elizabeth".

"I have someone I would like to be with but he will not have me".

"He must be crazy then what man wouldn't want to be with you?"

"And why would that be?"

Staring into her eyes, "You would have to be crazy to not want to be with a beautiful woman who is clearly intelligent, caring, fun, and not like anyone I've ever met".

Elizabeth blushed. How could this man already be thinking these things? Suddenly Anabelle and Jack returned to the table. They probably noticed the tension.

"Shall we go back to the blacksmith shop and have the grand tour then?", Will tried to act natural.

Elizabeth nodded. So once again they trekked off across the square to the Blacksmith shop. On the way Jack pulled Elizabeth away to have a private conversation with her.

"So would you want to go a courting with our William?", Jack asked.

"I would love it but he has a woman".

"Well his woman isn't all she's made out to be. She and William have been together for quite awhile but he isn't happy. It's quite clear. She is very controlling and he is tired of it".

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You've already done all you need to you've admitted you want him to court you".

"Well what about you and Anabelle?"

"I am not a one woman kind of man. I have feelings for Anabelle but I would never go there".

Elizabeth smiled she thought she could arrange something. By the time the conversation was finished, they had reached the blacksmith shop. They opened the door and Elizabeth gasped. John was in the shop. He smiled and walked over to her kissing her hand and giving her a less than gentlemanly hug. It was a possessive hug, one showing what he thought was rightfully his. It was clear to Will that this was the man she had spoke of. Once again she was pulled aside this time by John.

"Elizabeth what are you doing with these…. People?", John asked.

"I am spending a lovely day with them".

"But they are not of our class".

"I don't care."

Elizabeth walked off in a huff and Will followed her.

"Elizabeth what is wrong?".

"That is the man who I mentioned. And he thinks that he had rights to me. He also thinks I shouldn't spend time with you, Jack or Anabelle because you are not of my class. Its just not fair. And I'm forming feelings for a man that I could never have, you."

"Well if he won't be with you he most certainly does not have rights to you. As to the class thing, it shan't matter. We all get along just fine. And as for the feelings, I have formed feelings for you too Elizabeth. Tia Dalma and I, we are not all we seem to be. I have not been happy since we have been together. It was an arranged thing. But I am ready to take chances and be with you".

Elizabeth looked up at him. This handsome wonderful man had just confessed to having feelings for her. She wanted badly to kiss him. She could not until he had broken things off with Tia Dalma so instead she settled for a hug. A earthshaking hug that made her want to be with him all the more.


End file.
